1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mattress for magnetic treatment which produces magnetic treatment effects by permanent magnets and chiropractic or manual pressure effects by protuberances while sleeping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetism has been known to produce various magnetic treatment effects as it promotes circulation of the blood and relieves fatigue by freeing stiffness in the muscles. Varieties of products incorporating permanent magnets, such as magnetic mattresses, have also been sold. However, most of the conventional magnetic mattresses are only dotted with single permanent magnets on their surfaces (e.g., Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 6148/1989).
The conventional magnetic mattresses are often dotted with permanent magnets on their surfaces as stated above and because the magnets are widely spaced apart, the magnetic flux tends to concentrate in the vicinity of the surface of the magnetic material forming the permanent magnet. As a result, a high-density magnetic field is not readily obtainable at locations spaced some distance from the magnet and the magnet effect is barely produced deep within the human body lying on the mattress. In other words, fully satisfactory magnetic treatment effects are not to be expected from the conventional magnetic mattress.